


The Rise of the House of Brandsson

by MrToddWilkins



Series: Spitefix [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Margaery really doesn’t love Robb, Robb Stark bashing, bran did nothing wrong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29008086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrToddWilkins/pseuds/MrToddWilkins
Summary: A continuation of The Grey Prince by Vvsignofthecross
Relationships: Jon Snow/Margaery Tyrell
Series: Spitefix [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143023
Kudos: 3





	1. 300-302 AC

From The Annals of the Sons of Brandon the Summerwolf, by Maester Dubric, 882 AC / 571 AR

....Following his unlawful banishment by the usurper Robb, Lord Brandon retired to the lands beyond the Wall, now abandoned following the Free Folk Revolution of 298. He did arrive at Castle Black on the 20th of the 5th,and found it abandoned since the massacre of the Night’s Watch Knights. Excepting,however,three survivors:the ranger Jon Snow,his friend Samwell the heir of Tarly,and Maester Aemon,the Targaryen. By his prophetic arts Brandon revealed Jon to be really Aenar,the lost son of Prince Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark,and Maester Aemon confirmed. On the 15th of the 6th did they crown Aenar I Targaryen King beyond the Wall,with Mance Rayder as Duke of Hardhome,and the usurper Robb did tremble to hear of it. By magic of the Children did he also rebuild King’s Landing.

They were joined early in the New Year of 301 by the Princess Daenerys and her company, which included all the major sellsword companies of the East as well as the famed Company of the Rose. Aenar named the Princess’s companion Ser Jorah Mormont as his Hand of the King. Also there was Duke Aegon (Targaryen), who King Aenar named Duke of Braavos.

At the end of that year did the lady Margaery,wife of Robb,give birth to a son,and he was named Alaric. But through some disease he was laid low and died at the age of five moons. Robb was unhinged then,and had the Royal maester Qyburn executed by the sword. This began to turn the opinions of the smallfolk against him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know Jon didn’t go to the Wall in Grey Prince. Well,he did here.


	2. 303-308 AC

In 303 did the Others rise up,attacking Hardhome and Storrold Point. Reaching the verges of the Haunted Wood in the 2nd month of 304, the King of the Others met Tormund Giantsbane in single combat. But on the advice of Bran Stark the free folk warrior did target the heart of the undead king,and so ended his foul life forever. Following this did King Aenar name him the Earl of Ruddyhall and Justicar beyond the Wall.

At this time did the usurper Robb face much opposition from the nobility of Westeros. Even after learning of the rebuilding of King’s Landing he refused to relocate his capital from Harrenhal. In 304 did Lord Mace Tyrell attempt to raise rebellion. Robb had him executed and Margaery made prisoner in her own castle. In 306 did Jon Umber also raise rebellion. Upon learning of encroachment on his lands he and his kin,along with the Karstarks,fled to the protection of King Aenar.


End file.
